sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hutran-tepti VI
Hutran-tepti VI (b. 1061 BC) was the 139th King of Elam and 93rd Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1038-1022 BC. He was the son and successor of Emperor Lurak-lukhkhan VII. He ascended the throne, fighting a war on three fronts: against the Kingdom of Palistin, Urartu and a war of conquest in Aryanam-Baydjo. In 1037 he replaced the Viceroy of Elam, his uncle Hubanudu, with his half-brother Warad-Nannar Luhishan. Hubanudu remained in the Aryani lend, leading an offensive against Aryanam-Baydjo, and his official standing was greatly diminished as compared to the treatment he received under Emperor Lukar-lukhkhan VII. In 1036 a dispute broke out between Media and the Kingdom of Zikirtu, specifically regarding the sub-kingdom of Allabria, portions of which were in both Zikirtu and Media, and the entirety of which was claimed by either nation. The Emperor deliberated on this matter and then in 1035 he decreed the separation of Allabria into a full state within the Empire as the only possible solution. The Kingdom of Media, being indebted to the Elamites for basically conquering most of it's territory for them, agreed, however the King of Zikirtu refused, and fueled by the Manneans of Izirtu, he rebelled against the Empire, attacking Harruna. The Emperor fought the Zikirtu King at his capital, Parda, but was momentarilly repelled. However, Zikirtu's vassal, the King of Ida, broke his vows to Zikirtu and joined with the Empire's men, providing a great many volunteers from his kingdom. In 1033 Parda was taken and the Zikirtu king was deposed and replaced on the throne by one of his siblings and a heavy tribute was put on Zikirtu. The Kingdom of Ida was additionally rewarded by being granted independence from Zikirtu and made into an imperial member nation. In 1032 a revolt broke out in Judah in the vicinity of Gilgal, deriving it's legitimacy from the revolt of Yôṯām ben Yəhôʾāš. The leader of the revolt, Naḥūm‎ ben ʼĂḥazyāh, even targeted the city of Admah. The Epartid King of Admah Lahwi-Maliku Eparti I defended his city bravely, however he was killed during the sacking of Admah that same year. Naḥūm‎ ben ʼĂḥazyāh then named his brother Yəhôrām ben ʼĂḥazyāh as King of Admah. Enraged, the Emperor sent his brother, the Viceroy Warad-Nannar Luhishan with a large force, possibly endangering the security of Elam itself, in order to maintain his imperial image and to avenge his murdered relative. Yəhôrām ben ʼĂḥazyāh was killed after several months of fighting in 1031. His son Bilʻam ben Yəhôrām succeeded him in occupied Admah. However, after only two months he secretly made dealings with the Imperial soldiers, opened the gates to them and gave him his uncle Naḥūm‎ ben ʼĂḥazyāh as prisoner. The Emperor restored the rightful heir of Admah, Yahatti-el Kidinu II and spared Bilʻam ben Yəhôrām's life. In 1029 he unsuccessfully besieged Kinalua in Palistin. In 1027 after the death of his uncle Hubanudu, he formally tasked his brother, the Viceroy Warad-Nannar Luhishan to lead the assault on the Aryanam-Baydjo front. In 1026 he invaded the Kingdom of Jerusalem and forced it's King to submit to his rule, an invasion which only succeeded thanks to the aid of Šadununu II of Emar. The Emarite King managed to influence the Emperor to such a degree that he was even named Sukkal Anshan. In 1025 he released a new legal code for Elam, the code of Hutran-tepti VI. He died in 1022 fighting Urartian soldiers in the Kingdom of Hayaša. He was succeeded by his son Unpahash-Napirisha VII.